


The Cybertronian Pony

by ratchetxmothmanfan



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Vore, because ratchet gets bitten by a pony, but it's werepony instead, later on but it's not detailed, ponies, ratchet is a werepony, there are ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetxmothmanfan/pseuds/ratchetxmothmanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet gets bitten by a werepony and then turns into a werepony herself!! What will happen to her? How will she handle it? Read to find out!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cybertronian Pony

One day Ratchet was eating hay because it was her favorite snack. She loved hay so much and inside she was a pony…….. a wonderful pony.  
She longed for those hooved feet. She also neighed when she was left alone at the base, when no one could hear her. 

THEN………... out of nowhere, appeared a pony. It was an emo pony, blasting heavy metal and nightcore from its mouth. Whenever it spoke, Be My Bad Boy played, but only in nightcore version. It stared at Ratchet before lunging at her, taking a chunk of metal off of her metal arm. 

The pony struck a pose, looking straight into Ratchet’s Optics and ran off, blasting the same nightcore song, only more nightcore-y. 

Ratchet felt feelings that she felt. Feelings. 

She could feel the pony taking over. 

At first, it was very subtle. She began growing pony ears. It looked, out of place. But no one took that much notice to it.

.  
The days went by, more changes occured. She began growing……………………..hooved feet hands. She felt more feelings than she had ever felt…. a feelings.

She watched doctor who and enjoyed it. That was something that never happened before. She also kinned the doctor from doctor who, again, another thing that normally never occured. Was this her ponysona? Was this how it felt to feel a feel?

She knew she wasn’t free of sin. She knew. She could feel…. the feel. that she felt. 

Jack Darby walked in and was like “what the fuck ratchet you’re a fucking pony”

“LISTEN HERE, “ ratchet raid, “JUST BECAUSE IM A PEGASISTER DOESNT MAKE ME A BRONY JACK!!!!!!!”

“i’m telling optimus” jack said, flying away like cardboard in the wind to find optimus prime. 

 

JACK DA RBY floated down by optimus.  
“optimus ratchets a fucking pegasister brony”

“HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! what the fuck” replied optimus 

“IM NOT A BRONY!!!!!!!! “replied ratchet “i’m a pegasister”  
“there’s a fucking difference, optimus” said ratchet again 

“THERE THE SAME FUCKING THING” optimus said, 

 

Ratchet held up her hooves “LOOK OPTIMUS………………………………….”

“i don’t have time for this ratchet i’ve got to catch up on , my anime” optimus said, 

“optimus we fucking have matching icons on twitter and you do this to me? i cant believe this.” ratchet said sadly……. feeling a feel yet again. this time it was a sad feel.

laserbeak flew into, the base… “doc, pleasw fuel my kink right here right now” 

“i have no way ,...... to fuel your kink laserbeak “ ratchet said, feeling her feel. 

 

“ i can only fuel my own kinks, laserbeak….. which are vore , and bronies. i love to get vored. by unicron daily.” she said, to laserbeak

 

ratchet then, vored laserbeak whole

delicious 

optimus couldnt believe their optics….. DID RATCHET JUST VORE LASERBEAK?!?!?!?!? ………….mmmm vore 

“vore me next!” said optimus  
“i’m leaving said ratchet 

“WHY!!!!!!” cried optimus 

(authors note : we’re streeaming at 2 am) 

RATCHET LEFT!!!!! THE BASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

she left,. the base  
she left

in search of ponies like herself 

She was now shorter than before, the pony transformation more complete. But she still had cybertronian qualities……….like…. i dont know just fucking guess i guess. 

her kneecaps.  
her knees. 

SHE WAS A BEAUTIFUL PONY. majestic. beautiful. beautiful. 

she, went to PONYVILLE….. a place where ponies lived. 

\--  
back at the, base  
optimus was sad……  
their pony pal ratchet was……. gone and they were sad  
sad 

“where is ratchet….. my pony pal……” optimus said “also shit”

\---  
back at the, pony VILLE!!!!!!  
ratchet was happy, with her new pony friends… her pony transformation was complete but she still had some cybertronian qualities. 

she was feeling a happy feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!! we hope to write more in the future i think the writing is absolutely beautiful don't you think so too????


End file.
